Teenage Mutants
by iProcrastinated
Summary: No relation to the ninja turtles. Includes OC. Ever wonder what happened between the time Danny got his ghost powers, and Mystery Meat? Also, for those who have heard of my halfa OC, this explains how she got her powers too. There will be no pairings.
1. What Does This Button Do?

Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Natasha stood in the FentonWorks lab where Sam took pictures with her camera.

"Smile!" Sam said, taking a picture of the deactivated Fenton Portal where Danny stood in front of it holding a white hazmat jumpsuit with a black collar, gloves, and boots.

"Okay," Danny said as he put down the suit. "I showed you the portal. Can we get out of here now? My parents could be back here any minute. Besides, they say it doesn't work anyway."

Sam approached the center of the doorway, still holding her camera. "Come on, Danny. A Ghost Zone? Aren't you curious? You gotta check it out."

"If it really _doesn't_ work, then there's no harm exploring it," Natasha chimed in. "Plus, if it _does_ work, imagine the possibilities!" Danny sighed at Natasha's hopeless optimism; after living next door to her for 10 years, it got rather old.

"Hmm... well, who knows what kind of awesome, super-cool things exist on the other side of that portal? Still, I'm not sure about this..."

"I'll flip this coin," Natasha said as she pulled out a coin. "Heads, you go in. Tails, we never had this discussion." She tossed the coin in the air, allowed it to land on the ground, and looked down. "Suit up, you're going on a portal adventure."

"Okay, okay..." Danny said as he put on the jumpsuit. He noticed the coin was still on the ground and picked it up for Natasha. "Hey, you forgot to pick up your—" He was about to hand it to her, but then he took a closer look at it. "Hey! This coin is double-headed!"

"Yeah..." Natasha replied with a smirk. "But a deal's a deal."

"Fine," Danny said with hint of annoyance in his voice. He grabbed another jumpsuit and tossed it at Natasha. "But _you're_ going in there with me."

Once Natasha slipped on her jumpsuit, Danny grabbed her hand and yanked her into the portal with him. They explored a bit before Natasha noticed a console with a green button reading "ON" and a red button reading "OFF".

Natasha reached for the green button and began to ask, "Danny, is this the button that—"

"Don't touch that!" Danny exclaimed. But it was already too late...

Green light came out of the portal and engulfed the room, zapping both teens with enormous amounts of energy as they both screamed in pain. The colors of their hair and clothes became inverted, their fair skin became tanned, Danny's sky blue eyes became an electric green, and Natasha's hazel eyes became indigo.

When they came out of the portal, they both fell onto the ground as if part of their lives had been sucked out of them. Tucker and Sam rushed over to them to see if they were okay. Natasha weakly said, "Whoa, that was sick! Let's do it again..." Right afterward, she lost consciousness.


	2. The Aftermath

Natasha's eyes slowly opened, and she found herself on an island. She rubbed her sore head as she took in the image of her surroundings, then noticed something beside her. "An... anvil-shaped coconut? Where am I?"

"Dinsal," replied a male voice. Natasha turned to see a boy with snow-white hair, electric green eyes, tan skin, and a lean but muscular frame. He had no shirt on, just swim trunks, and he simply lay on the sand.

"Dinsal, hm?" Just as Natasha thought she recognized the boy as Danny, Sam appeared on her left shoulder.

"I know what you're thinking," Sam told her. "But Danny's gone." Then Tucker appeared on Natasha's other shoulder.

"Maybe, but it can't hurt to talk to this guy anyway," Tucker told her. "You're stranded on an island, he's stranded on an island, maybe you two can work together to survive."

"Still, I'd probably be careful if I were you," said Sam.

Natasha shifted her gaze back and forth between Tucker and Sam, then took note of the halos on their heads. "Wait, isn't one of you supposed to be the demon?"

"Hey, don't blame us; it's _your_ dream..." said Tucker. "And why do I have an Afro?"

"You weren't supposed to tell her this is a dream..." Sam mouthed to Tucker. Natasha stared blankly ahead as the duo argued on her shoulders.

The white-haired boy approached Natasha and waved his hand in her face. "Hey... Tasha?"

* * *

"Tasha, wake up!"

"Stay with us, Tasha!"

Natasha felt Sam and Tucker shaking her violently; Tucker on her right side and Sam on her left. She blinked her eyes open and the image of the lab came into focus. "Huh? I'm back?"

"Back? When did you leave?" Danny asked weakly. Natasha's eyes widened as she shifted her attention to Danny. Both their color schemes were as they were before stepping into the portal.

"Danny, are you okay?" she asked.

"I think so..." Danny replied.

Sam ran over to try and help Danny back on his feet while Tucker tried to help Natasha. This resulted in Danny phasing through Sam's hands and Natasha floating up until she hit her head on the ceiling.

"What happened?" Tucker asked as he and Sam stared at Natasha and Danny, respectively.

"I'm not sure," replied Danny. "But I think it had something to do with that portal..."


	3. We Have WHAT Powers?

"The portal... gave us superpowers!" Natasha exclaimed as she attempted to get back on the ground.

"Not just superpowers," Danny said as he started sinking to the floor. "Ghost powers!"

Tucker rushed over by Sam and the two of them helped Danny up. "Seriously? You're starting to sound like your parents," Tucker told Danny as he regained tangibility.

"I think Mr. Doesn't-Fall-Far-From-The-Ghost-Obsessed-Tree might be onto something," Natasha said, followed by the white glow around her disappearing. "Oh, chiz..."

Danny, Tucker, and Sam rushed over as Natasha started to fall, but Danny was the only one to catch her. Shortly after, his arms turned intangible again and she fell the rest of the distance to the ground.

"Speaking of falling..." Tucker started.

"Nice going, ghost fingers," Sam told Danny.

"Hey, at least I got to her in time," Danny refuted.

The two continued arguing while Tucker turned to Natasha and asked, "Wanna go get lunch?"

"Indubitably," Natasha replied as she once again lost her pull towards the ground and "climbed" the stairs on her hands.

"Wait," Tucker said as he followed her up the stairs. "Is that a yes?"

A few minutes later, Sam pointed out, "Great, now Tuck and Tasha left..."

"I'm beginning to wonder who the lovebirds in this group are," Danny added.

The two looked around the room in awkward silence before Danny asked Sam, "Wanna go get lunch?"

"Indubitably," Sam replied as she raced up the stairs.

"Wait," Danny said as he started to follow her but ended up phasing into the staircase. "Is that a yes?"

The four teens met up at Nasty Burger. Danny found his hands phasing through his burger every time he tried to pick it up before he finally gave up and dove head-first into it. Natasha was continuously floating up and down in her seat and taking the straw with her while drinking her soda. She ended up spraying soda across the restaurant in the process. Tucker and Sam looked around awkwardly in hopes no one else saw anything.

"You know, maybe eating out wasn't such a good idea," Sam told the other three.

"We'll take this to go," Tucker told a female employee. "And would you like to join us?"

"TUCKER!" Sam, Danny, and Natasha exclaimed simultaneously. Danny started to drag him away, but phased through and fell over. Sam and Natasha each grabbed one of Tucker's arms and dragged him the rest of the way. On the way back home, Natasha slowly felt her feet rise from the ground and attempted to avoid suspicion by wrapping her legs around Tucker and pretending to piggyback on him while Sam tried to keep both of them on the ground.

"Man, times like this make me wish I was invisible," Danny commented. At that instant, he turned invisible.

"Great, now wish we had control of our powers!" Natasha exclaimed, lowering her voice to a loud whisper when she said "our powers".


	4. Things Get Heated

"Well, if it isn't Fen-turd and his loser friends," a familiar voice came from behind. The four teens turned around to see none other than Dash Baxter.

"Dash... I thought you were out of town..." Danny replied nervously.

Natasha punched Danny in the arm and told him, "Hey, don't respond to 'Fen-turd'! It might stick!" At that instant, Dash grabbed Danny and lifted him off the ground. Danny accidentally phased through Dash's hand and fell onto the sidewalk. Dash was puzzled, while Danny, Tucker, Sam, and Natasha were nervously hoping Dash wasn't suspicious of anything. Then, in a singsong voice, Natasha chanted, "Dash is a butterfingers, Dash is a butterfingers..." Tucker joined in, then Danny, and finally Sam. The four of them continued walking back to Danny's house, leaving Dash dumbfounded.

* * *

Back in Danny's room, Danny was pacing back and forth, Tucker was fumbling with his PDA, Sam was watching Danny pace and making sure he doesn't phase through the floor, and Natasha was "walking" on the ceiling.

"I dunno, guys, should I tell my parents?" Danny asked.

"Your parents, the ones who love you and care for you, but also strive to tear a ghost apart molecule by molecule, atom by atom, subatomic particle by subatomic particle?" Natasha asked. "Sure, go ahead. I'm sure they'll realize you're still their son, and human, ghost, or a little bit of both, they'll love you anyway."

"And if all else fails, it's Sam and Tasha's fault," said Tucker.

"Don't make me get down there, Foley..." Natasha said. At that instant, Natasha fell and landed on Tucker.

"Hey, it's partially Sam's fault too!" Standing above Tucker was Sam, shooting a glare at him.

"I wasn't the one who walked into the portal," Sam said.

"Oh, well it seemed like a great idea for me to walk into the portal when you didn't know _this_ would happen," Danny said as he leaned on the night stand and his arm phased through it.

"It _was_ a great idea! Those powers could come in handy one day..."

"Yeah, when I stop phasing my hand through night stands..."

A few minutes of arguing later, Sam finally decided enough was enough and left. Tucker shifted his attention to Danny and said, "You know, dude, you and Sam argue like a married couple..."

"If anyone argues like a married couple in this group, it's you and Natasha," Danny replied.

"We do _not_ argue like a married couple!" Tucker snapped.

"Actually, we kind of do..." Natasha told Tucker as she reclined mid-air and munched on a chocolate bar.

"Do not!" Tucker exclaimed. Natasha said nothing and simply smirked. "Oh, come on!"

"Fine, I'll come on," Natasha said in a faux sweet voice. "But remember which one of us is aerial!"


	5. Superpowered Teens Stand On THAT Side

Three days passed and Danny and Sam weren't speaking to each other. Tucker met up with Natasha in an alley by the movie theater in secret to avoid a run-in with either Sam or Danny—or both.

"So are you sure they won't find us here?" Tucker asked Natasha.

"I never said that... I said I'm sure they won't _look_ for us here," Natasha replied.

"But doesn't that imply—" Natasha shoved a chicken leg into Tucker's mouth.

"You know, I don't get what Sam is freaking out about. This was all _her_ idea and she didn't even have the guts to go into the portal!"

"Yeah, I mean—wait, Danny was the one freaking out! I mean, having ghost powers isn't so bad..."

"Having ghost powers _wouldn't be_ so bad if we could control them. Have _you_ ever randomly phased through a wall, or were walking one minute and your feet weren't touching the ground the next minute? If there's a bright side to this, it's that Danny doesn't always have to worry about opening a door and my feet get a break every now and again!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't think having awesome superpowers was such a burden! You know, this isn't all Sam's fault, you brought this upon yourself _and_ Danny!"

"Consider yourself lucky that my only power is flight..." Natasha told Tucker. Her eyes narrowed and glowed indigo for a brief moment before reverting back to their normal hazel color. She leaped in the air as if she were about to fly away dramatically, but fell flat on her face onto the sidewalk. "I've gotta learn how to fly at will..." She picked herself back up and walked the remainder of the way home.

* * *

"Great, I took the wrong key," Natasha muttered to herself as she failed to get inside her house. "Times like this make me wish _I_ was the one who randomly went intangible."

_Meanwhile..._

"Danny, can you clean out the attic?" Jack Fenton called from downstairs.

"Can't you or Mom do it?" Danny groaned.

"No, son," Jack replied. "You see, your mother and I discovered what happened with the portal. It's a real head-scratcher... say, you and your friends weren't down here within this week, were you?"

"Uh, of course not!" Danny quickly lied.

"Hmmm... okay then," Jack simply said.

"Well, Jazz is still at the mall with Abigail," Maddie chimed in. "Something tells me it could be awhile..."

Danny propped the ladder beneath the attic door and started climbing, but then he turned intangible, fell off, and landed with a hard thud that was audible to his parents and possibly anyone who happened to pass by his house.

"Times like this make me wish _I_ was the one who randomly floated," Danny muttered to himself. At that instant, the front door began to rattle.


	6. The Teamwork Begins

"Did you hear something?" asked Maddie.

"It's probably just a bolt that needs tightening," replied Jack.

_Meanwhile..._

"Well, what do you know..." Natasha said as she poked her head through the now-open door of FentonWorks. After removing her key from the lock, she shut the door behind her and went upstairs to where she heard the thud. "Danny?"

Danny had started to make his way back up the ladder prior to Natasha finding him; then he turned around and fell off again, but Natasha managed to catch him. "Thanks," Danny said as she placed him feet-first on the ground. "But we've really gotta stop meeting like this."

"Sure thing," Natasha replied. "Next time I'll just let you fall."

"Hey!"

"Hey! I was kidding. What were you trying to do anyway?"

"Clean the attic."

"Wouldn't that work better if you were in the attic?" Natasha asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Very funny..." Danny said as he rolled his eyes. Then his expression became more serious as he asked, "Can you help me in there?"

"What, as in magically fly you up there? Do you think I have superpowers or something?" Danny raised an eyebrow. "Alright, I think I can help you out. Maybe I can make myself fly at will if I concentrate hard enough. Can you phase us into the attic?"

"Do you think I have superpowers or something?" Danny replied in a mocking tone of voice. Natasha smirked. "Alright, I think I can try. Just hang onto me; we can do this together!" The two teens held tightly onto each other and concentrated on controlling their respective powers.

"Are we in the attic yet?" Natasha asked.

"No, but my head hurts," Danny replied.

"Ditto."

"Maybe we need to concentrate harder..."

"Become one with your powers, young grasshopper," Natasha said in an old Chinese guy accent.

"You're younger than me; you're not even fourteen yet!"

"Just do it..." Natasha and Danny closed their eyes and started to visualize their powers until finally, they became aerial and intangible.

* * *

"We did it!" Danny exclaimed he regained tangibility, Natasha's feet were steady on the ground, and they let go of each other. "Now can you help me clean the attic?"

"I _can_... but I won't. Later!" Natasha started to fly off, but hit her head on the ceiling and crash-landed into a pile of boxes. She looked up at Danny and her expression softened. "Fine, I'll help, but only because we make a good team."

"Great! You take the high, hard-to-reach places, and I'll take everything else down here."


	7. Busted?

"Man, I thought that attic would never be clean..." said Danny.

"My everything hurts..." said Natasha.

"At least now we can kick back, relax, and watch some TV." Danny leaped up towards the couch and reclined.

"Danny, you seem a little light on your feet..."

"I'm fine, Tasha. No need to worry... now could you hand me the remote?"

Natasha picked up the remote, but it phased through her hand. "I guess not," she told Danny.

"Did that remote just—"

"Yeah, get your head out of the sky..." Natasha smirked.

Danny looked down to see that he was floating and his legs had transformed into a tail. "Great... how am I gonna explain this to Mom and Dad?"

"If you really don't want to tell them the truth, try _this_..." Natasha cleared her throat, rose into the air, turned her legs into a tail, and allowed her eyes to glow indigo. "Mortal humans... you know too much! Now you must become one of us. Come, to the starship at once!"

"Mortal humans? Isn't that a little redundant?"

"Hey, _you _try coming up with a cover story on the spot..." Right afterwards, her tail reverted back to legs, her eyes reverted back to hazel, and she began to fall. Danny tried to catch her, but his arms went intangible. "Nice..." Natasha weakly told Danny, and then she lost consciousness.

Jack and Maddie heard the noise and went upstairs from the lab into the living room. "Kids, what was that—?" They noticed Danny back on the ground, cradling an unconscious Natasha.

"Why is Natasha asleep?" Jack asked suspiciously. "And why are you holding her the same way I held your mother at our wedding?"

"She, uh, stayed up all night watching some sci-fi film?" Danny replied nervously. Jack and Maddie looked at each other dumbfoundedly, then looked back at Danny and Natasha.

"Alright, have fun!" said Maddie.

"And if you need us, we'll be in the lab," said Jack.

Once Jack and Maddie left the room, Danny placed Natasha on the couch sitting upright and shook her in an attempt to wake her up. Failing to do so, he sighed, took a seat next to her, and turned on the TV.

"Snuggle Bunny..." Natasha mumbled in her sleep, and cuddled up to Danny.

"Natasha, I—on second thought, I could get used to this..." Danny smiled and continued to watch TV.

* * *

Half an hour passed before Natasha woke up. She looked at Danny and said, "Mornin', sleepyhead."

"It's 8 PM..." Danny told her. "You okay?"

"Nope," Natasha said bluntly. "I'm great! But why do I feel like I was abducted by aliens?"

"You overdid it with your powers, and—"

"Let's talk about this later, Crash Nebula is on!"

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know Crash Nebula is a show on Fairly Odd Parents, but I recall seeing a Crash Nebula game at the arcade in Danny Phantom, so why not?**


	8. Fake Out Date Out

"You know, it's hard to believe that a geeky 14-year-old became a totally awesome superhero," Danny said as he and Natasha went back upstairs into his room.

"Speaking of geeky 14-year-olds becoming superheroes..." Natasha said with a smirk.

"Why are you—hey! What about you?"

"I won't be 14 until January, _but_ I suppose you could use some help."

"So, we're gonna become superheroes, just like that?"

"Sure, I don't see why not."

"How are we gonna explain _that_ to our parents?"

"We don't have to... _if_ we have good costumes."

"What crime is there for us to fight?"

"We'll start small. School starts in a week. We can defend innocent geeks from being bullied by jocks."

"Alright, now back to the costumes..."

"Hm... yeah... we should think about it for awhile."

Danny and Natasha paced around the room and thought hard about superhero costumes. Meanwhile, white rings appeared around their waists and split apart, traveling up and down their bodies, changing them into their forms when they first stepped out of the portal.

"What just happened?" Danny asked.

"I dunno," Natasha replied as she examined herself and Danny. "But I think we have our costumes."

"You know, I guess we owe it to Sam," Danny told Natasha. "I mean, if it wasn't for her, we wouldn't have these powers."

"Oh chiz... Sam! Tucker! They're still mad at us..."

"We should find them and apologize... but where would Sam and Tucker go if they were trying to avoid us?"

The two sat on Danny's bed and pondered for a bit before Natasha exclaimed "Back of the alley by the movie theater!" Danny gave her a look like she had lost her last marble. "That's where Tucker and I went when we were trying to avoid you and Sam while the two of you were fighting..."

"Ah," Danny replied. "HEY!"

"Let's go..." Natasha replied, yanking Danny's hand and dragging him towards the door.

"Wait!" Danny exclaimed.

"What?" Natasha let out an exasperated sigh.

"We should probably find a way to change back to normal..."

"Right..." The two teens concentrated hard on changing back. The white rings appeared once again and passed over their bodies, and they were back in their regular clothes. However, their skin was still tanned, their hair was still white, Danny's eyes were still green, and Natasha's eyes were still indigo. "Uh, not right," Natasha said as she examined herself and Danny again.

"Right..." Danny said awkwardly. He and Natasha concentrated harder before finally reverting to normal.

* * *

As they went downstairs and were about to leave, Jazz stopped them and asked, "Where are you two going?"

"The movies," Danny replied.

"The movies? But Danny, your curfew is 10 and right now it's almost 9..."

"Alright, you caught us," Natasha told Jazz.

"She did?" Danny asked Natasha in a whisper.

Natasha nodded. "Danny and I started dating over the summer."

"We did? Uh... I mean... we did!"

"Danny wanted to say something about it right away, but I thought it'd be more fun to sit back and wait 'til you catch on, and you did, so I guess the bird's out of the cage!"

"I'm pretty sure the saying is the cat's out of the bag..." Danny whispered to Natasha.

"Who puts a cat in a bag?" Natasha whispered back.

Danny shifted his attention back to Jazz and said, "Anyway, I was going to treat Natasha to a... surprise dinner!"

"Uh... it's not a surprise anymore," Natasha said awkwardly.

"Oh..." said Jazz. "Well, congrats, you two! And have fun on your date!"

"Will do, bye!" Danny and Natasha said simultaneously before racing out the door.

* * *

"Did we just... fake out date out?" Danny asked as he closed the door behind him.

"What, you wanna _actually_ go out?" Natasha asked Danny with a hint of sardonicism in her voice.

"You're a good friend and all, but my heart belongs to Paulina..." Danny replied, sighing lovingly when he said Paulina's name.

"Yeah, that's what I thought, loverboy" Natasha said as she patted Danny on the shoulder and got onto her skateboard. "Now hang onto me while we look for Tucker and Sam."


	9. Mended Friendships

"Sam?" called Danny.

"Tucker?" called Natasha.

"Danny?" asked Sam.

"Tasha?" asked Tucker.

"Tony Hawk!" Natasha exclaimed out of the blue.

"Huh?" Danny, Tucker, and Sam asked simultaneously and looked in three different directions.

"Alright! Now that we've got the names out of the way, Danny and I have something to say. Oh, hey! That rhymes!"

"Your point?" asked Sam.

"The point is... we're really sorry," said Danny.

"So sorry..." Natasha chimed in, then got down on her knees and kissed Sam and Tucker's feet.

"We shouldn't have overreacted about our powers."

"They're actually pretty sick..." Tucker and Sam gave Natasha a weird look. "The _good_ kind of sick!"

"Can we please just put this fight behind us?" asked Danny. Tucker and Sam looked at Natasha and Danny, then at each other, then back at their two friends.

"Well, if _you_ kissed my feet too—" Tucker started, but Sam punched him in the shoulder.

"We forgive you," Sam told them.

"Oh, and Danny?" said Tucker.

"Yeah?"

"You're about to miss curfew."

"No problem," said Danny. He closed his eyes and concentrated, and then his clothing changed to the black and white hazmat jumpsuit, but his skin, hair, and eyes stayed normal. He attempted to fly off, but fell flat on his face.

"Yeah, that happened to me earlier," said Natasha.

Danny fully transformed and asked Natasha, "You comin'?"

"Nope, Dad's working overtime, locked out, tell Jazz you walked me home, 'kay thanks bye!" Natasha kissed Danny on the cheek and he flew off before he could ponder her actions. Tucker looked at Natasha and smirked. "What, I've kissed you on the cheek too. I've kissed you on the _feet_ for Pete's sake!"

"Who's Pete?" asked Tucker.

"Peter Jenkins, my other next door neighbor, retired, thinks he sunk Atlantis when he was 10," replied Natasha.

"Yeah, I try not to go over to the other side of your house," said Sam.

* * *

"So now what do we do?" asked Tucker.

"Same thing we do every day, Pinky..." replied Natasha.

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter's short, but my past couple chapters were pretty long. Also, did I make anyone too OOC?**


End file.
